Heartless: Games of the Mind
by August Sere
Summary: U/Dr,U/Ha. Usagi wakes up remembering little of her life, but is told that she is engaged to Draco Malfoy. Will she marry him? Not if Harry Potter has a hand in things. Someone's playing mind games with her, but who?... *Current Chapter: The Sorting...*
1. Engage the Moon, and Fall

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
"Heartless: Games of the Mind" Chapter One  
by August Sere  
  
  
---------  
It was a sunny day at Britain's National Zoo, where Usagi, a cheerful 10 year-old, had just met a Mr. Harry Potter, also 10. After they bumped into each other as Harry was exiting the Snake House, the two had started talking. Harry was promptly abandoned by his family, the Dursleys, though Usagi did not know why.   
  
The two spent the day exploring the many fun aspects of the zoo, and they talked for the rest of the day. Usagi discovered that Harry was in the care, if it could be called that, of his late mother's sister. The boy didn't have much else to say on the matter, explaining, as he put it, that, "none of it would be positive."  
  
"Harry-kun!" the day was quickly drawing to an end, and Usagi was saddened at the prospect of losing her newfound friend, as both of them lived so far away from eachother, though both in England.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?" Harry turned to her, and she couldn't help but blush. Harry was rather attractive, although there were several bruises on his arms and face, which he refused to explain.  
  
Usagi, noticing her parents were at a concession stand, reached into her purse, then held out a necklace with a crescent moon on it. "My mom gave this to me and said to save it until I could give it to a dear friend." She blushed again. "I want you to have it." The bunny handed him the necklace, then pulled at her collar a bit, before pulling out an identical necklace which hung around her neck. "See, I have one too!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry was bewildered- he'd never been given anything so nice before from his family, much less from a stranger.   
  
"Yes... It's a gift!"  
  
"Thanks, Usagi." Harry took the necklace, and in the process grasped her hand briefly. "I'll keep it forever."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Forever's a long time. How 'bout, until we see eachother again??"   
  
Harry nodded, and hoped that they would.   
  
"Harry! Get over here! We're leaving!" Mr. Dursley's voice boomed at them.   
  
"Coming, Uncle!" Harry looked at Usagi. "Goodbye, Usagi."  
  
"'Bye, Harry..." Impulsively, Usagi pulled Harry into a hug. When she pulled away, Harry's face was slightly crimson.  
  
"Get over here now, boy!" It was Mr. Dursley again.  
  
"Coming! 'Bye, Usagi..." Harry turned around, and walked towards the Dursleys.  
  
"'Bye, Harry." Usagi said sadly, and walked over to where her parents stood.  
---------------------------  
  
*Four years later*  
  
Usagi groggily woke up, and was frightened by the sight of a small- elf?- putting clothes away in a bureau across the room. The elf noticed she was awake, and said hello to her. Usagi stared for a few seconds, and promptly screamed.  
  
She jumped out of bed, and, ran for the door. But before she could open it, it had already been opened by a woman, who looked rather snobbish, and to Usagi, somewhat scary.  
  
"Usagi? Why are you carrying on so?" The woman frowned, looking as though something unpleasant were under her nose. Usagi merely stared.  
  
"Usagi??" The woman looked slightly worried. "Are you alright, dear?"  
  
"Usagi? Who's that?" Usagi was confused. Was that her name? And for that matter, where was she?  
  
The woman's eyebrows arched at this statement. "Why, you, of course."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you! Now stop playing daft, and get dressed for breakfast." The woman moved swiftly over to the bureau, and quickly pulled out a rather expensive-looking dress, and a long, silver robe. She moved and placed them on the bed. "Wear these. I'll send Charles up to   
escort you to breakfast." Usagi nodded timidly, waiting for the woman to, hopefully, leave.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Usagi, huh? Well, if she says so, I guess that's my name." She looked around the room for the elf that had, during the older woman's presence, seemingly disappeared. Seeing no one else in the room, Usagi moved over to the bed.   
"Well, I don't know what I'm doing here, but I may as well make the best of it." She dressed quickly, after making use of the hairbrush sitting on a nearby dresser. A knock came at the door.  
  
Usagi, after one last glance in the mirror, pulled open the heavy door. "Yes?"  
  
A man, wearing the uniform of a butler, was standing outside the door."I've come to walk you to breakfast, Miss Moon."  
  
'Moon?' Usagi thought. 'I suppose that's my surname...Why don't I remember it..?' She nodded to the man, and walked out into the hall. The butler, whom she assessed to be Charles, closed the door behind her, and held out his arm to her. Usagi stared at it for a moment, before realizing that he meant for her to take it, which she then quickly did.  
  
'Things keep getting weirder and weirder...' Usagi thought, as the man led her down the long hallway and a curved staircase, stopping finally at a set of doors. He opened the door for her, and announced her presence to the room's current occupants. Usagi stepped into the room, glad at least to see the semi-familiar visage of the woman she had met earlier.  
  
She watched as the butler left the room and a blond young man, looking to be about her age, stood up and pulled out a chair. "Usagi?" he gestured to the chair, and waited for her to sit down. After she had, he scooted her chair in, and sat back down in his own seat as Usagi looked around the table. In addition to the woman and young man, there was an older man, whose presence dominated the room. He began to speak.  
  
"Draco, I am apparating to Diagon Alley, today. You and Usagi may come if you like." He looked towards the boy.  
  
"Yes, father." The young man, apparently called Draco, turned to Usagi. "Would you like that, sweet?" Usagi looked stunned for a moment, before speaking.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
Draco and his mother and father looked at her, clearly suprised, Draco most of all.  
  
"What do you mean, Usagi? You're on Malfoy Manor, of course."  
  
Usagi looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am *I*? Usagi, what's wrong?? I'm Draco, your fiance, don't you remember??"  
He looked at her, expecting to see recognition in her eyes, and to hear her voice, saying that she had joked. He could recieve neither, however, as at his words, her eyes had promptly rolled towards the back of her head, and her body towards the floor.   
  
  
-----  
  
"Father, are you sure?"  
"Draco, you know you are not to question me."  
"Yes, father."  
"Besides, nothing but good will come of this."  
"Yes, father."  
"Good. Now, go out there, and act like you love her."  
"...Yes, father."  
  
-----  
Please review! I haven't written anything in awhile, and I plan on continuing this, but I would really appreciate reviews. Comments, suggestions, questions- all are welcome! Hehehe... I'm loving where I'm going with this. Feel free to say   
whatever pairing you prefer; I may or may not do an actual poll later.   
  
Ja ne,  
August Sere 


	2. Bed Her, Wed Her, or You Die

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
"Heartless: Games of the Mind" Chapter Two  
by August Sere  
-----  
  
Usagi woke up looking into the silvered eyes of one Draco Malfoy. He stared at her.  
  
"You're awake, then." The resonance of his voice, combined with his appearance, would normally have been enough to send Usagi into a fit of schoolgirlesque giggles, but seeing as how that wouldn't be fitting to the situation, her body settled on a light blush.  
  
"Yes." Her eyes darted nervously between him and his mother, who sat nearby, and his father,  
who stood near the door, conversing with a man who seemed to be a wizard doctor. After showing the doctor to the front door of the manor, Lucius Malfoy returned, frowning lightly.  
  
"It appears she has a small case of amnesia."   
  
Draco smirked. "Is that all? Why, we'd best just use a spell and be done with it then."  
  
"Unfortunately, Draco, there is no spell to cure this type of amnesia without potentially harming the spell's target. And you wouldn't want your precious Bunny to be hurt, *would* you?" his father glared.  
  
"Of course not." Draco glanced at Usagi. "Nothing should ever hurt her. She will be a Malfoy."  
  
Usagi frowned to herself. 'Why are they so cold to eachother? And to me?'  
  
Draco turned to his father. "When will we apparate to Diagon Alley?"  
  
His father glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "In ten minutes or so. We'll have to   
delay more so that Usagi can change her robes."  
  
Usagi nodded, and stood up, figuring that it was best not to annoy these people who currently held her fate in their hands. Pausing by the door, she turned back, sheepish. "Could someone show me to my room?"   
  
The Malfoys stared at her for a moment, before Lucius spoke. "Charles, you will show her." The butler, having been in the room, nodded his head.   
  
"Yes, sir." He then walked over to Usagi, addressing her as "Miss Moon," and escorted her away.  
  
Silenced reigned in the parlor for a few moments, until Draco was sure that Usagi was out of earshot. Finally he spoke.   
  
"Father, why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because, Draco, but she is not only a pureblood, but she is of the Moon lineage- a line equal with that of we Malfoys. I had wished to confer with her mother on the matter of betrothal, but she had other things to attend to, with the Dark Lord." He smirked, before adding, "Those things left her indisposed." Draco nodded in response to this. "As you know, it is impossible as well as degrading for us to engage her muggle adoptive family, and as she is such a powerful witch, the Lord will have nothing less than her on his side. So, it is by my order and his, that you keep up this charade, and are not to mention the Tsukinos, her muggle caregivers.   
  
What she thinks is amnesia is a convenient help to the situation, of course. You must make her fall in love with you, before some fool like that Potter does. Make her love you, and turn her to our side, or I will *personally* hand you over to the Dark Lord for retribution. Whether or not you love her is irrelevant. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, father." Draco nodded, and he and his father rose as Usagi entered the room. 'Lovely...' Draco thought to himself. 'Perhaps this arrangement won't be half bad.' He smirked appreciatively at Usagi. Her hair was done up in two balls with streamers, drawing attention to its golden color and Usagi's cerulean eyes. She wore a black robe of satin with silver trimming, spelled to repel dirt. Draco took her right hand, sliding an elaborate engagement ring onto the appropriate finger. "You took this off last night before your shower. I guess, with whatever happened, that you forgot to put it back on," he rose her hand to his lips, and kissed it, murmuring, "You look... nice." Usagi blushed as Draco cringed inwardly.   
  
Lucius, after saying goodbye to his wife, turned to Draco and his fiance. "We will take our leave, now."  
Draco walked over to his father, grabbing hold of his arm. He turned to Usagi.   
  
"Coming, Usa?" She nodded, and walked over to them, taking the arm which Draco offered her. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.   
  
Usagi stepped away from Draco a bit dizzily; apparating always made her feel a touch faint. Draco turned to her, taking her arm posessively in an apparent attempt to help steady her.  
  
"I am going to go into Gringotts, Usagi. You will wait for me here, perfection??" Draco smirked to himself, thinking that the best way into a woman's heart was to constantly compliment them. Usagi nodded. "You'll be alright?" Funny; the way he said that, he almost sounded truly concerned. Usagi nodded absentmindedly, waved goodbye to Draco and sat down on a nearby bench to wait.  
  
A few minutes later another youth, one with unruly dark brown hair and emerald eyes, sat down next to her. Hearing him muttering about the whereabouts of someone named Ron, she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
The boy turned to her, distracted for a moments from his antics, looked at her, and smiled. "Sorry if I disturbed you..."  
  
Usagi smiled back. "No, it's quite alright. My fault, really..." She nodded, being overly polite. "After all, who am I to halt the ramblings of cute men who sit next to me on benches?" She grinned at him, and he chuckled back, before extending his hand to her.   
  
"The name's Harry. Harry Potter." She smiled at him.   
  
"I'm--"   
  
"Potter! Get away from her!" Harry turned towards the direction of the voice and frowned.   
  
"Malfoy." He watched as Draco Malfoy stalked up to the bench, grabbing Usagi's wrist roughly and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Why were you talking to him?!" Usagi shrunk in fear.  
  
"Draco we were just introducing ourselves..." she said, in an attempt to placate him.  
  
"You are not to talk to him, ever! Understand?? He's just a filthy Gryffindor!"   
  
'Gryffindor?' Usagi thought. 'What is that?'She nodded meekly, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Draco." She said, cringing at the pain in her wrist.  
  
Harry was shocked at the way Draco was treating the poor girl, and was getting angry *fast*. He was about to say something, when Draco turned to him, snarled, "Stay away from my fiance, Potter!" and, with a final glare at Harry, yanked the girl off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
'Fiance?' Harry thought. 'Who on earth would marry a bastard like that?!'  
  
-----  
  
After spending the rest of her time at Diagon Alley listening to Draco's tirade about "Potter and his mudblood, poverty-ridden friends" and continuous reprimandation for having seen Usagi with Harry, Usagi was barely holding in her tears by the time they apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Once there, Usagi ran up the stairs, towards her room.   
  
Draco didn't know what he'd done wrong, after all, he'd only been telling the truth, as far as he could see. He called after her.   
  
"Usa!!" She stopped at the top of the stairs, turning around slowly to face him, teary eyes shining.  
  
"Usa?? Who's that?! I don't even remember who I am, aside from being a witch, and all you can do is yell at me all day, and then expect me to let you call me a pet name..?! How dare you?? I hate you!!" She yelled. Draco looked taken aback, and watched as Usagi dissapeared from his sight as she ran towards her quarters.   
  
Narcissa frowned. "Not very ladylike, is she??" she said haughtily, and returned to reading her book. Lucius smiled at his wife.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked fiercely at his son, and began to walk towards his study, after instructing Draco to follow him.   
The young Malfoy knew better than to disobey. Once the two were inside the poorly-lit room with the door fully shut, Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar of his robe and slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"I tell you to make her love you, and in the first day you not only make her cry, but get her to hate you??! What in Hell is wrong with you?!" He struck Draco across the face, and the boy's head moved harshly to the side, slamming against the wall, where Draco held it, unwilling to look at his father, and instead glared at the opposite wall.  
  
"You will obey me, boy, or I will make you obey me!"  
  
"Father..." Draco was silenced by another sharp blow.  
  
"Shut up when I am talking to you!" Lucius sneered at his son. "A Malfoy, are you? A real Malfoy would have bedded the girl already! An entire day, and you can't even get the girl to like you?! ...You're pathetic!" Draco stared at his father.  
  
"Do what you have been ordered to do, Draco. I don't want to see you killed; I need an heir." His father told him callously, before exiting the room, robes billowing behind him.   
  
"Yes, Father..." Draco said after a few minutes, wiped blood away from his already bruised face, and went to his room to clean his wounds.   
  
  
-----  
Please review! I haven't written anything in awhile, and I plan on continuing this, but I would really appreciate reviews. Comments, suggestions, questions- all are welcome! I would LOVELOVELOVE constructive criticism! Hehehe... I'm loving where I'm going with this. Um.. the next chapter won't be so dark, I promise.  
  
Feel free to say whatever pairing you prefer in the reviews; I may or may not do an actual poll later.   
  
Ja ne,  
August Sere 


	3. Usagi's Apology: A Bruised Relationship

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
1. Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews! To a few of you- don't worry, Draco's not going to be the "bad guy".  
2. I still haven't decided on the pairing, but there will definitely be romance between Usagi and each of the two guys. ^_^  
  
3. This chapter is short, but sweet. Tomorrow's will be longer.  
  
Hehe: An update a day keeps the flamers away! 6__6  
  
"Heartless: Games of the Mind" Chapter Three  
by August Sere  
-----  
  
A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far:  
  
ana ella(I'll try to update frequently), Sailor Millenia ( I will definitely continue), Silver Moon Goddess(yep, they are lying, even about the amnesia), Crazygurl70 (I'm glad you like it; I really like that pairing too; well, they *say* she has amnesia), sapphireskies (I'm glad you like it), Michi Hatabaki (yes, Harry and usagi will meet again; they *say* she has amnesia- the doctor never said it, did he?), beanie (glad you like it!), Pyra (glad you like it; *supposedly* she has amnesia), Bunny Winner (*blushes* glad you like it so much!),  
Silver Moon Goddess (it may be Draco/Usagi, I haven't decided yet; I will definitely keep going), beanie (*blushes* arigato), sapphireskies (well, that's kind of extreme, but thanks bunches, ^_^0; don't worry, Draco won't become the bad guy), Bethanhy (I haven't decided the pairing yet; but I won't leave Draco "bad" either way), Katoki (ah! the extreme emotion of caps!; I haven't decided the pairing yet; gomen!), Aoi ne Tenshi (glad you like it! sorry, but I'm not sure about the pairing yet; I really appreciate that you'll read the story either way), Silver Moon Goddess (glad you liked it! I will update as soon as possible ^_^.  
  
ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!  
  
-----------  
  
Draco made his way up the stairs slowly, making no move to cover any part of his face, though it was bruised and his nose was bleeding profusely. He passed Usagi exiting the restroom just before he entered his room, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He had ignored Usagi's presence completely.  
  
Usagi was saddened. 'He's mad at me.' She felt tears coming to her eyes. 'I was so mean to him.. I shouldn't have said that... I mean, if I am engaged to him, we love eachother, right? And he was probably just having a bad day; he can't be like that all the time...' Usagi moved to his door, knocking on it quietly.   
  
"Draco?" she said softly. Silence. "May I come in?" After no response from him, she entered the room, seeing him lying ona large four-poster bed, staring at the ceiling. She approached him slowly.  
  
"Get out." He said, without looking at her. She cringed, and stopped walking.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it," she said softly, then thought to herself, '...I think.'  
  
Draco turned his head to look at her, glaring. Usagi gasped, seeing for the first time the bruises and blood which covered his face. "You're hurt..." he smirked at her.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." he muttered, sarcastically. Usagi, suddenly out of her stupor, ran to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she was back with towels and a bowl of hot water.  
  
"Sorry," she said, moving towards him, "I'd spell you, but I don't know where my wand is," she said, frowning lightly. She lowered herself to the bed next to him, after setting the bowl and towels down on the nearby dresser. Usagi wet a towel in the bowl, squeezing the excess water from it before she turned to him. The girl wiped a bit of the blood away from his face, and he grimaced, silently cursing. She gently cleaned the rest of his face off before putting the towel down, and touching his cheek gently, before pulling her hand away. His eyes widened, and he looked at her, almost blushing at how close to him she had just been. "Forgive me...?"  
  
Draco almost turned away, but thought better of it. "Fine," he said softly. She nodded, and   
walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
-----  
Okay, sorry to all the Harry/Usagi fans, but this chapter was for the Dracousa-ers!   
Sorry to all the Draco/Usagi fans, that the chapter was so short, lol  
  
Please review! I haven't written anything in awhile, and I plan on continuing this, but I would really appreciate reviews. Comments, suggestions, questions- all are welcome! I would LOVELOVELOVE constructive criticism!   
  
Feel free to say whatever pairing you prefer in the reviews; I may or may not do an actual poll later.   
  
Ja ne,  
August Sere 


	4. Tied to a Chair, Kisses at Nine

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
1. Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews! To a few of you- don't worry, Draco's not going to be the "bad guy".  
2. I think this chapter is of decent length, unlike chapter three.   
  
Hehe: An update a day keeps the flamers away! 6__6  
  
"Heartless: Games of the Mind" Chapter Four  
by August Sere  
-----  
  
A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. To the newest reviews:   
ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!  
  
-----------  
  
The Malfoys have always been a prominent family in wizarding society as long as anyone can remember. Their alleged involvement with Voldemort had no permanent effect on their status- at least among the upper crust of society- since the charges against Lucius Malfoy were dropped after the disappearance and supposed death of Voldemort. Whether this redemption was deserved is irrelevant; the Malfoys were on top, and they knew it. Their money, power, and influence within the Ministry had led many to fear them, and few dared to cross them or question their power.  
  
Throughout history, what has accompanied prominence and wealth has been, inevitable, a desire of the less influential to join their societal greaters. The great influence of the Malfoy family within wizarding society, combined with their amassed wealth, put the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy, at the top of the rich, similarly high-statused eligible girls' list of "suitable bachelors." Rich, handsome, and powerful, Draco Malfoy was superficially everything one could want in a husband of upper society.  
  
His wife would need to be similarly well-bred. She would need to be a hostess to the "best" (read: richest and most powerful) of wizards. She would need to have control over her emotions, she would need to have tact; to know her status within society, and how to properly show it.   
  
And so, it was with the best of intentions, that Usagi Moon was spelled to the back of her chair one day at breakfast time on Malfoy Manor, by none other that Narcissa Malfoy herself.   
  
"Why am I tied to the chair like this?! I can't even reach my fork or cup..." Usagi whined. "Draco..."   
  
At this, Lucius Malfoy, without looking in his son's direction, said, in a clipped voice, "Ignore her."   
Draco nodded quickly, turning his attention back to the meal in front of him, but discreetly continuing to listen   
to the cool voice of his mother.  
  
"Usagi Moon! You are acceptable to us because of your blue-bloodline and our son's love for you!" An extremely muffled sound of Draco momentarily choking on his food -or was it scoffing?- could be heard. Narcissa lowered her voice before continuing, "But, you were raised by those disgusting muggles, and it is my job to make sure that no one knows about it but the three of us!" She gestured to Draco, Lucius and herself. "I am going to make you into the proper and proud witch you must be; and that includes making sure you have good posture," she said, gesturing one of her hands toward the invisible bonds which held Usagi sitting completely upright. "If you are to be the wife of a Malfoy, you will not shame us by giving your upbringing away!"  
  
"Which muggles are you talking about? I don't remember them, yet." It had been a few weeks, but Usagi had failed to regain any of the numerous memories she had lost, something which she herself found to be very curious. Narcissa's eyebrows raised, and she glanced sharply at her husband for help. Lucius fixed his cold gaze on Draco, who was sitting next to Usagi.  
  
"Draco."   
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Perhaps you and Usagi should do something today." The tone of Lucius' voice indicated that his statement was an order, and not a suggestion.   
  
Draco looked toward his father. "What would you suggest, father?" he asked, feigning interest.  
  
"I have arranged for a spot in the top box to be reserved at today's Quiddich home game, England vs. Ireland." Draco nodded,  
having known from the beginning of the conversation that he had little choice in the matter. If his father mentioned something, it usually meant that plans had already been made.   
  
"Oh, a quidditch game! I haven't been to one in so long!" Usagi exclaimed, eagerness radiating through her voice.   
  
Narcissa looked at Usagi, raising her wand. "Silencio!" Usagi tried to say something else, frowning when she realized that the Lady Malfoy had impaired her ability to do so. "Usagi... You must not speak in such a manner." She pursed her lips, as if   
sucking a lemon, and raised her nose. "If you feel you must speak, do so quietly."   
  
Usagi nodded respectfully, before glaring vehemently at the older woman, once she had turned away. Draco smirked, and thought to himself, 'she suits well, better than that Parkinson, at least. That muck never even pretended to respect my parents. I'm suprised Father didn't kill her when he had the chance.' Glancing towards Usagi, he noticed she was trying to say something, and released the silence spell.  
  
Usagi let out a soft sigh, before saying, "May I be excused?"   
  
Draco glanced at her. "You haven't eaten."   
  
Usagi sighed again. "I think it's obvious why," she said, no longer fighting against the bonds which forced her to sit extremely upright against her chair.   
  
Narcissa nodded, saying, "You are to go and get dressed for the Quidditch game. Wear the silver dress with the black cloak.   
Mesadith has set it out for you already." She quickly used her wand to release the bonds on Usagi, who, grateful for her freedom of movement, walked slowly away from the table, and up the stairs in the main hall.  
  
--------------  
  
'Ugh! This place is like a prison!!' Usagi thought dejectedly. She was currently lying in the center of her canopy bed, after having dressed in the outfit assigned by Draco's mother. The bunny flopped her arms out either side of her, sighing. 'Who does that woman think she is, my nanny? I know perfectly well how to dress myself,' Usagi thought to herself, even though she had never been, in-person, to a quiddich game before, and had only read about it briefly during her summers of self-study. Ignoring the fact that she in fact knew nothing about what to wear to any formal wizarding event, Usa chose to glare at the ceiling. 'And his father...' she scowled.  
  
Usagi's mental ravings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, the offending hand opened the door, and Draco entered the room, followed by a small house-elf who was carrying a food tray. Usagi sat up once someone entered the room, immediately smoothing her skirt. She relaxed though, once she saw it was Draco, and not his mother. She stared at him, her eyes briefly following the house-elf as the young female set the tray down on a dresser, before the creature skittered forward nervously, stopping in front of Draco. He scowled at it. "Dismissed," he said coldly, and Usagi frowned. She had learned recently exactly what a house elf was and how the Malfoys treated them, and she did not like the situation one bit. Usagi watched as the creature scurried out of the door, and the blonde girl called out a quick thankyou before Draco shut the door roughly.  
  
Usagi glanced questioningly between Draco and the tray of food. He raised an eyebrow, frowning at her.  
  
"I thought you might want something to eat." She observed him. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a vest and shirt; across his shoulders hung a long cloak, held together by a gold chain with an M-shaped clasp. His pale blond hair was slicked back, and he wore his family crest on the outside of his cloak. She contemplated this. He looked *good*. She blushed. He frowned at her.   
  
"Are you ill?" He scowled when she didn't respond. "I'm leaving." This startled Usagi out of her reverie.   
  
"Huh? No, don't go! Stay awhile." He scowled in response to this, though inwardly he wasn't particularly irritated by her request.  
  
"Fine." He stood stiffly by the door, looking as awkward and out of place as was to be expected of a Malfoy in such a situation. She moved over to the tray, where she saw tea and a few cakes. 'Yum....' she thought, and took the tray over to the bed, where she sat down with it.  
She began to eat, forcing herself not to devour the cakes and thereby disgust Draco.   
  
A few minutes later, she looked in his direction, and almost burst out laughing. He was standing, one arm crossed over the other in front of his chest, and scowling at the opposite... wall?? She stifled her laugh, but a few giggles manages to escape. He looked over in her direction, obviously having heard the noise. He scowled.  
  
"What?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Nothing, it's just you looked so serious." She smiled.  
  
Draco almost scowled at her again, but suddenly remembered what his father wanted. He walked over to her, watching as she put a bit of honey, in her tea, and took a sip. Usagi, as if suddenly noticing his presence, looked up at him.   
  
"Yes, Draco?" She smiled tentatively.  
  
He looked down at her, where she sat on the bed. "Maybe I have things to be serious about, Usagi," he said, staring at her.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" She finished her tea and cakes and stood up, moving over to stand in front of the mirror. Then, she   
picked up the silver brush and began to bring it through her hair. Suddenly he was right behind her, as she could see in the mirror, and she gasped, causing him to smirk. Usagi frowned. "What if I don't believe you??" she said jokingly, moving towards the door. She figured it was probably pretty close to their departure time anyway, and she wanted to be out of the same room as Draco.  
  
"I'll make you believe me," he said, turning her around forcefully, and kissing her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
Okay, sorry to all the Harry/Usagi fans, but this chapter was for the Dracousa-ers (again). Don't worry, Harry and Usagi will have their time soon! ^_^  
  
Please review! I haven't written anything in awhile, and I plan on continuing this, but I would really appreciate reviews. Comments, suggestions, questions- all are welcome! I would LOVELOVELOVE constructive criticism! For example, if you could alert me of: any plot holes, grammatical mistakes, OOC-ness, etc... I am serious; I strictly believe that for a writer to improve, their work must be constantly analyzed and edited for the better.  
  
If you address any of these issues, your vote for the pairing of this story (provided you include it also in your review) will count as two votes, rather than just one. I am giving this incentive to encourage the writing of constructive reviews.  
  
Ja ne,  
August Sere 


	5. Quidditch and One Oblivious Malfoy

I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
1. Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews!   
2. Sorry this chapter's a bit short.  
3. To a few of you who asked- Usagi's questionable instances of amnesia and past   
involvement with witchcraft *will* be explained later in the story.  
  
Gomen ne, minna; it's been a whole week since I last updated... ^_^0  
  
"Heartless: Games of the Mind" Chapter Five  
by August Sere  
-----  
  
A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. To the newest reviews:   
ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!  
  
-----------  
  
Usagi's emotions were spinning before Draco pulled away. After he had released   
her lips from his own, she looked up at him with hooded eyes, breathing heavily.   
Draco looked down at her, his hands still holding the girl's upper arms.  
  
"Why... why did you do that?" Usagi watched him carefully, waiting for a   
response of some sort. He averted his eyes from her gaze, before turning his head   
to stare at her. She fidgeted in his grasp.  
  
"Because I wanted to. Was it not good?" Slightly at ill ease with the idea that   
he might not be a good kisser, he frowned.   
  
"No..." Usagi said, choosing her next words carefully. "Just unexpected," she   
softly replied, blushing. "...A good unexpected, I suppose."  
  
"Well, I *am* a Malfoy." Draco smirked. Usagi eyed him, curiously. 'Some ego,'   
she thought. 'It was quite good, though... Not that I've anything to compare it   
to.' Draco suddenly released her arms.  
  
"Ready to leave?" Asking... a new relatively experience for Draco, much less a   
Malfoy. Usagi nodded, and Draco opened the door, then followed Usagi out of the   
room.  
------   
  
The quidditch pitch was enormous. "Wow..." Usagi breathed, her eyes wide as she   
tried to look everywhere at once. The game would be played over the pitch, which   
itself was surrounded by a large complex in which tickets were checked, and   
vendors sold foods and many types of souveniers. Draco had checked his broom at   
the main entrance, and the he and Usagi were currently making their way to one   
of the few top boxes: seating sections which dwarfed the other seating areas by   
sheer elevation alone. Armed with a newly-purchased bottle of Honeywine (a bit   
like butterbeer, only more expensive) and England's quidditch flag, Usagi   
followed Draco through the various levels of scaffolding, relieved when he   
finally stopped at the top of a set of stairs. She could hear fans cheering   
through the small door in front of them, though the noise sounded far away. She   
smiled in anticipation as Draco looked at her.  
  
"Mind you don't fall, Usagi," he spoke, and nodded, before making his way past   
the door. Usagi hurried after him, then stopped in her tracks. She drew in her   
breath at the sheer magnitude of it all: the fans, the flags, the sounds...   
Radiating eagerness, she walked close behind Draco to their seats, where the two   
of them sat down. Draco turned to Usagi, and noticing her awe, smirked.   
  
"Like the view?"   
  
She grinned. "It's brilliant!" Just then a horn began to blast out the tune of   
England's team song, and Draco nodded.  
  
"Guess they'll be starting in a moment, then." Usagi beamed at him.   
  
"Thanks for bringing me, Draco!" She latched onto him in a hug. He frowned a   
bit, but didn't move to push her off. "Right, then..." he shifted, "You're   
welcome." Draco managed a small smile. Pulling away and seeing his face, Usagi   
nearly laughed.  
  
"You're smiling!"   
  
Draco did not respond, but immediately switched his expression to that of a   
frown.  
  
"Well, you were, anyhow." Usagi giggled. "Cute dragon!" Draco looked at her with   
an odd expression.   
  
  
"What's that you said?" But Usagi didn't hear him, as his question was drowned   
out by the sudden noise from beside them.  
  
"It's great luck that you won those tickets. Thanks for having me along."   
  
"No problem! This is going to be brilliant. I can't wait!" Usagi, was too   
entranced with her surroundings to notice as Draco turned his head slightly to   
look at the two people sitting behind them and talking at the moment. She was   
too busy listening to the anthem musics being played to notice Draco glaring at   
the two people. She was not too distracted, however, to notice Draco standing   
up, since she was pulled halfway along with him before their arms separated and   
she landed back down on the bench with a bit of a thud. She turned around to see   
what all the fuss was about, and upon seeing who was behind them, smiled widely   
at the exact same time Draco's glare intensified.   
  
"Harry!" Usagi said happily. "Potter," was growled by the young Malfoy standing   
beside her, "Weasel."   
  
Ron's ears turned red, and he almost tripped in his practically automatic   
response of attempting to attack Malfoy. Usagi smiled up at Ron as she stood up,   
and the redhead blushed.   
  
"Hi! The name's Usagi! Pleasure!" she chirped, extending her hand. Ron looked   
wierdly at it for a moment, before accepting and shaking it. Why was such a nice   
girl with Malfoy?  
  
"Ron. Ron Weasley." Usagi smiled, satisfied with this. She released Ron's hand,   
and looked up at Harry.  
  
"So, your name's Usagi, then. I never did catch your name when we met outside of   
Gringotts," Harry said, smiling. Usagi smiled lightly, nodding, and curtsied.   
Harry was mystified. 'Why in God's name is she with Malfoy??'   
  
Harry looked contemplative for a moment.   
  
"Say, Usagi, have we met before, do you know? Before Gringotts, I mean." He   
watched as Usagi thought for a moment.  
  
"No, sorry, I don't believe we have." she shook her head, frowning lightly.   
  
"No matter..." Harry smiled nonchalantly, though he was frustrated. The girl   
really did seem quite familiar.  
  
Draco was getting tired of this. He sneered at Harry from behind Usagi.  
  
"Sorry, Potter, but I don't believe you ought to be talking to *my* fiance."   
Draco smirked, having once again identified his semi-possession of Usagi, who   
then rolled her eyes, and leaned forward to whisper to Harry.   
  
"He's always like that," she said, sighing. Draco frowned. Although he had been   
unable to hear what Usagi had said, Harry's fleeting smile and Ron's stifled   
laugh showed enough to know that it had most likely been about him. He walked up   
behind Usagi, encircling his arms loosly around her waist. She turned to him,   
smiling. Harry frowned, as did Ron.  
  
"Well, the world's clearly ending," the redhead boy said with a scowl. "Imagine,   
someone liking Malfoy. That's not even to mention the engagement..." Draco heard   
Ron's comment, and allowed his pride to get the better of himself once again, he   
moved to stand in front of Usagi, smugly looking at Ron.  
  
"Not just anyone," he said cooly. "Did she mention her name's Usagi *Moon*??" At   
this, Ron's eyes widened considerably.   
  
"A Moon??" Ron shook his head. "But that makes no sense! Why would a Moon ever   
be with a Malfoy?? What's next, an unicorn with a death eater?" he scoffed.  
  
"No matter what you say, Weasel." Malfoy smirked once again, and stepped forward   
a bit so that Usagi, who was already again sitting down and attempting to watch   
the game, couldn't hear. "Now she, along with her beauty and extreme power, are   
all mine." Ron frowned at this, and Harry stepped forward, glaring.  
  
"You've not married her yet, Malfoy."   
  
"I suppose you're to stop me, Potter?" he spat the name like a curse. "She   
doesn't know any better," Draco said, smugly. "Then again, perhaps the weasel   
and the mudblood plan on helping you?" Seeing Harry's and Ron's quickly growing   
anger, Malfoy smirked, and returned to sit by Usagi. It was only then that Ron   
noticed, to his dismay, that the game had already started.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
---------------  
  
The game had already been going on for the better part of an hour, and Usagi's   
curiosity was getting the better of her. 'Why doesn't Draco want me to talk to   
Harry??' She was puzzled; Draco had almost been acting nice, until Harry and   
that other boy- Ron?- showed up. She sighed, and shuffled her feet a bit,   
attempting to watch the game. Sitting still for long periods of time had never   
been Usagi's specialty, and after a few more minutes, the blonde was fed up. She   
leaned over so that Draco could hear her better, and spoke softly.   
  
"Draco? I have to use the ladies'." Draco nodded without looking away from the   
Quidditch game. Glad of this, Usagi stood up, walked toward the exit door of the   
top box, tugging on Harry's sleeve on the way. He looked at her curiously as she   
continued walking and made a quick motion with her hand, indicating that he   
should follow her. He nodded a bit hesitantly and stood, wanting to be able to   
talk to the girl more, without Malfoy interrupting. 'Maybe I can find out why   
she feels so familiar...' the youth thought, and bent down to talk to Ron.   
  
"Be back shortly, Ron." He watched, amused, as Ron's glazed eyes traced the   
players' paths across sky, his head nodding without comprehension of Harry's   
words. Of course, Harry himself wasn't much better, but Ron loved quidditch   
entirely too much for his own good. The youth walked covertly out of the seating   
area, careful not to attract Malfoy's attention, and was soon pulled aside by   
Usagi's slim hand as she grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Let's go talk over there," she said to him, smiling, and pointed to a place   
between the scaffolding where they would still be able to watch the game. Harry   
walked over with her and the two stood together there for a moment, watching as   
England scored another ten points with the quaffle. He looked over at her,   
watching as she stood up on one of the first levels of the railing which guarded   
against falling to the field many yards below.   
  
"Usagi." His breath caught in his throat as she turned to face him.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi smiled at him from her position against the railing. Her hair spun   
in the wind, her eyes sparkling with excitement over the game. Harry was   
overcome with a sudden unfamiliar emotion. Hesitantly, he stepped towards her,   
shyly placing his hand against her cheek in a somewhat intimate gesture. 'Why do   
I feel like I know you?' These were the last thoughts in Harry's mind before a   
bright flash of light came at he and Usagi.   
  
  
  
  
-----  
This chapter was for the Harry/Usagi fans, no da!   
  
Please review! I haven't written anything in awhile, and I plan on continuing   
this, but I would really appreciate reviews. Comments, suggestions, questions-   
all are welcome! I would LOVELOVELOVE constructive criticism! For example, if   
you could alert me of: any plot holes, grammatical mistakes, OOC-ness, etc... I   
am serious; I strictly believe that for a writer to improve, their work must be   
constantly analyzed and edited for the better.  
  
If you address any of these issues, your vote for the pairing of this story   
(provided you include it also in your review) will count as two votes, rather   
than just one. I am giving this incentive to encourage the writing of   
constructive reviews.  
  
Ja ne,  
August Sere 


	6. Usagi Gets a Letter, Engagement Ridicule

ATTENTION EVERYONE: Please reread the last paragraph of chapter five. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Shannan, in honor of her birthday. ^_^  
  
----------  
Special thanks go to D-chan, and Sailor Ronin Usa-chan, for their own above-and-beyond private help in making my   
writing better.   
----------  
Thank you to everyone   
who reviewed in this and past chapters, especially those who were so kind as to point out any errors, etc. I really   
appreciate the assistance!  
  
In response to reviews (and please excuse the format):  
  
Katoki (Glad you like it!), Aoi no Tenshi (I updated to include the honeywine explanation. ^_^), Sailor Ronin   
Usa-chan (Glad you like it. As for Harry and Ron attending the quidditch match unaccompanied, I figured that  
since they are in fourth year already, 15 years old is old enough to go to the game by themselves, especially since only   
two tickets were won (by Ron, incidentally)...Bunny Winner (You flatter me... ^_^... I admit, it is difficult (even so as I   
attempt) to keep everyone in character...), elisabeth the ultimate harry/u (Harry's gonna get busted....), D-chan (Arigato!  
Evilish Malfoy *_*), Heart Soul (I'm glad you like it... I'll try to make the chapters longer...I suppose I meant to say   
that Draco a) averted his eyes from her gaze, or b) Draco avoided her gaze. Arigato for pointing it out, I'll fix that   
straight away!), Shannan (I'm seriously having a dilemma over the pairing; see my note below. 'appy Birthday!),   
KeeperOfTheMoon (What happened? It may have been a spell, or something else... Minna-san will just have to read below to   
find out...),Silver Moon Goddess (Arigato!)  
---------  
  
  
TO EVERYONE!!!   
  
1) I'll try to make the chapters longer.   
  
2) It seems that the pairing in this story is a rather relevant issue to some of its readers. While I earlier said to a   
select few (who will please choose to remain in anonymity) that the couple in this fic would be a certain pairing, it is   
to my regret that the pairing is of yet ambiguous. Please understand this... I will include further romance between Usagi   
and Harry, Usagi and Draco, but the pairing is completely uncertain... This is not at all because of what readers do or  
do not wish for, but simply because the way the story is going so far limits the possibility of a particular pairing.  
  
I sincerely appreciate everyone's continuing support of my story! ^_^  
---------  
  
Please continue to read, and review, everyone!  
---------   
  
I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
  
---------  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Heartless: Games of the Mind" Chapter Six  
by August Sere  
  
-------  
  
  
"What in the name of the Dark Lord is *this*?!" Lucius Malfoy slammed the newspaper onto the kitchen table, and fixed his  
cold glare upon his son. It was rather early, and Draco yawned slightly. Having been waiting for the kitchen servants to   
finish making his morning cup of tea, the teenaged boy still hadn't thrown off the lingering effects of sleep. He hadn't,   
that is, until he looked down at the paper, which was identifiable as the Daily Prophet.   
  
It was hard to resist the urge to laugh at the concept of his father reading the "Celebrity Gossip" column of the popular  
newspaper, until the humor of the situation was overcome by the content of the column itself. Draco looked slowly up at his   
father, and then back down at the Prophet again. His silvery-blue eyes widened considerably as he read.  
  
-------   
Daily Prophet, Issue 642. August 12, Gamma Decade.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Playboy Potter?   
  
It appears that even celebrities find love, as evidenced by Harry Potter's recent exploration of romance with an unknown  
young witch. Potter was seen with the young woman at yesterday's England vs. Ireland quidditch home game by none other than  
this reporter, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. When asked about their seemingly close relationship, both Potter  
and the anonymous young woman refused the opportunity to comment. It is unknown whether or not the young witch will be   
attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry come September. If she does, she would be well advised to be wary of   
her mail there- it is no secret that Harry has many other female admirers. More on Mr. Potter's romantic escapades and the  
identity of this young woman as events unfold.   
~~~~~~  
  
Beside the article was a picture of Harry and Usagi talking rather intimately beside a railing. Quidditch players were  
zooming in the backround. Every once in awhile Harry would touch the side of Usagi's face gently as she smiled at him, and   
it was at these moments that Draco's hands would clench particularly tight around the paper. The young Malfoy looked up at  
his father, his eyes narrowed in anger. 'That bloody git....' Draco shook imperceptibly with hatred as he voiced his   
answer.   
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"Wasn't she at the game with you, then?!" Lucius Malfoy's voice sounded oddly sarcastic.  
  
"She was. I don't know when this could have happened..." Draco shook his head, and forced himself to release the Daily   
Prophet from his tight grip. "Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" Lucius had calmed down slightly, regaining a bit of his cold exterior.  
  
"She did go to use the ladies' room, once..." Draco trailed off, as his father looked at him oddly.  
  
"Are you suggesting that Potter went into there with her?" Draco's father looked mildly disgusted, and Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, but he might have followed her, or some bit..." At this, Lucius Malfoy nodded slightly, then closed his eyes in   
agitation.   
  
"This is unexcusable, Draco... I don't care what you have to do, but this," Lucius tapped the picture of Harry and   
Usagi angrily, "will not- must not- happen again! The Lord is extremely angry- it took all of my sway with him to convince   
him not to curse you. Do better!" The older Malfoy nodded with finality, snatched up the paper, and stormed  
out of the room. Draco nodded slightly. He had never felt much affinity towards the Dark Lord, but he certainly was  
proud of his pure bloodline, of his family...   
  
Just then Usagi flew into the room.   
  
"Draco, Draco!" She enveloped him in a hug, which he returned awkwardly. "I've just got a letter, from Hogwarts!" Usagi's  
eyes sparkled merrily, and Draco inwardly frowned. 'If Usagi goes there, she'll see more of Potter,' he thought, scowling.  
  
Usagi frowned lightly at his expression. "Aren't you happy? I'll be going to school with you..." She looked slightly hurt,  
and Draco nodded.  
  
"That's good, Usagi." He said, after a pause. "But, won't you be behind? It'd be your fourth year..." Draco had to   
stop himself from smirking. 'A way to keep her away from Potter,' he thought.   
  
"The letter says I've already learned most of what I need to know during the summers; and that I can get a tutor at school,"   
she responded, grinning. Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Summers?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"Yes. When I studied magic with my Auntie M." Draco nodded, remembering his father's brief explanation of the girl's   
magical tutorage. Just then the servants appeared with Draco's tea, which he directed towards Usagi.   
  
"Really, Usagi," Narcissa Malfoy said, having swept into the room during Usagi's last statement, "You oughtn't to say   
'Auntie.' It makes you sound like a small child." She looked Usagi once over, nodding in approval at the girl's posture,  
which had much improved over the past month.  
  
"Be back in a bit, Usagi- I'm going to go tell father..." Draco frowned slightly, "Of the good news."  
  
"Alright, Draco..." Usagi nodded and sipped the cup of tea, watching the Malfoy heir as he left the room.   
-----------  
  
Draco approached the door of his father's library, knocked twice quickly, and entered. Taking care not to disturb anything,  
he slunk about until he found his father on a lower level of the room preparing a letter to send to the Ministry of Magic.  
His father glanced up at him, but did not stop writing.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Father, Usagi's got a letter- from Hogwarts." Draco eyed his father nervously.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Lucius put down his quill, and looked towards his son. Draco nodded, and the elder Malfoy  
frowned. "Isn't Usagi 14? A bit old to start at Hogwarts, I should say."  
  
"Yes, well, they've accepted her, anyhow." Draco scowled, and his father smiled derisively.   
  
"Well, there's nothing to be done about it. Saying she can't go would make her suspicious." Lucius nodded at this.  
"She'll just have to come with us to get supplies at Diagon Alley tomorrow." Draco nodded in resignation, and went to   
tell Usagi.   
--------------------------------------  
  
Diagon Alley was crowded, to say the least. Three days before term started and it seemed to be bustling with nearly half of   
the students who would be attending Hogwarts that year, along with their families.   
  
Draco and Usagi were currently being led about Diagon Alley by Draco's father, who was being treated with much deference  
by all of the shopkeepers and passersby. Currently they were in Olivander's shop, having their wands serviced. Usagi was  
glad that Draco had been able to locate her wand- apparently it had been lost in some of her luggage during an earlier trip  
that summer, which, incidentally, was yet another experience that the young lady did not remember.  
  
Usagi smiled as she handed her wand to Mr. Olivander, who examined it for a moment before looking at her curiously.  
  
"What did you say your name was, my dear?"   
  
"She didn't," Draco said, scowling at the wizened old wizard. Usagi ignored her fiance, and curtsied toward the shopkeeper.  
  
"Usagi Moon."   
  
"...Moon?" The bunned one nodded affirmatively, looking a bit bewildered. Olivander smiled widely. "Why, I never thought   
that-"  
  
"Draco." Lucius Malfoy coldly interruped the wizard's voice, scowling. "I will wait for the wands. Go get the girl a pet or   
something."  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco and Usagi left the shop together, and approached the Creature Emporium, flanked by a servant who was  
carrying many shopping bags. Usagi had tried to be of some assistance with the bags, but both Draco and the attendant had  
stoutly refused.  
  
Inside the shop, Usagi was having a hard time deciding what kind of a pet to buy. Draco already had an owl they would  
be able to use for post, and she certainly didn't want a toad. While as a fourth-year she was allowed other types of   
pets, Usa decided finally upon a silver cat with an odd marking upon its forehead, and named it Demilune. It was a bit   
unnerving, the way the cat kept staring at her- but Usagi figured she'd get used to it, and left the shop to wait outside   
while Draco paid for the animal.  
  
When Draco came outside, he was covered with scratches. Usagi giggled, and quickly covered her mouth to block the sound.  
She ran over to him from her location next to the servant girl, whose name was Judith, and looked at him worriedly.  
  
"What happened?!"   
  
"Your bloody wretch of a cat attacked me, is what happened," Draco responded, scowling, and thrust the irritated feline   
towards Usagi. The animal jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder, in the process scratching Draco once more for good measure. It  
proceeded to clean off its paws, as if questioning Draco's own hygiene. Usagi smiled with mirth, the smile quickly   
converting into an overly serious frown as the blonde boy glared at her.  
  
She looked at him affectionately, brought two fingers together to her lips in a kiss, and pressed them against the most  
obtrusive of scratches on Draco's face.   
  
"There, all better," she said, smiling. He looked at her, and, unable to fully resist the urge to smile at her affection,  
frowned deeply in false embarassment, an expression which Usagi did not take in offense. Draco then took Usagi's cat-free  
arm within his own, before leading she and the attendant Judith to meet up with his father.   
  
Outside the wand shop, Draco received his wand from Lucius Malfoy, and looked for the offending marks in his reflection  
on the store window, preparing to spell them away. Oddly enough, there were no scratches to be found on his face...  
  
--------------  
  
Three days later, September 1st  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Draco stood outside the Hogwarts Express train, their bags having already been loaded by Crabbe and Goyle.  
Usagi gave last hugs to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom received them awkwardly- though not with entire dissaproval-   
before she was helped onto the train by her fiance.  
  
Draco returned to his parents to bid them goodbye, and stood at a safe distance (one which hindered the giving of hugs) in   
front of them. After bidding his mother farewell, Draco was pulled aside by his father, who looked down at him before   
addressing Draco in a dictatorial tone.  
  
"Keep her away from Potter." With a final nod, Lucius Malfoy said goodbye to his son, and moved to stand by Narcissa.  
  
Draco affirmed his obedience to his father with a movement of his own head and entered the train. The whistle blew as   
the clocks all turned to read eleven o'clock precisely, and Draco nearly stumbled as the train lurched into motion. He   
cursed and began searching for Usagi in the many train compartments, finally finding her sitting in a compartment with   
Ginny Weasley, the Weasley twins, and a few other people. Usagi was blushing madly as George flirted with her,   
and Draco scowled.   
  
"What do you think you are doing carrying on with my *fiance*, Weasley?"   
  
"Fiance? You mean...?" George gaped.  
  
"That's right." Draco said smugly. "Usagi, *my* future wife."  
  
"Oy! You mean someone actually said they'd marry you??" Fred said mockingly, and grinned.  
  
"Better luck next time, eh, Usagi??" George continued, laughing, and sending the entire room, save Usagi and Draco, into  
stitches. The slytherin scowled and pulled a confused Usagi to her feet and out of the compartment, only to be faced with   
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the outside aisle. Draco continued scowling and glared at them profusely, spun in the   
opposite direction, and, looking more irritated by the minute, went to find the seating which Crabbe and Goyle had saved.   
Usagi, the worse for wear after being tugged left and right by Draco, smiled and waved a bemused hello-and-goodbye   
to Harry and Ron.  
--------------  
  
The sorting went on uneventfully, with the usual remarks from Ron that he was hungry and Hermione's insistant reccomendation  
that he ought to shut up. Harry, of course, merely grinned at his friends' antics, and was rather removed from the   
ceremony... That is, until the attention of he and everyone else in the hall was commanded by Professor McGonagall's   
voice calling out, "Usagi Moon."  
  
The hall became noisy with hushed whispers.   
  
"Did he say Usagi Moon?" "But she's supposed to be dead!" "I thought Voldemort..." And of course, the mandatory, "Wow,   
she's pretty..."   
  
Usagi walked nervously toward the front of the Great Hall, sat as gracefully upon the stool as her lessons with Narcissa  
Malfoy afforded, and waited as the Professor placed the sorting hat upon her head.  
  
After a rather lengthy internalized conversation between Usagi and the hat, the sorting hat spoke, and everyone in the hall  
immediately shut up.  
  
"All right. Miss Moon will be in... Gryffindor!!"  
  
And, as most of the Gryffindors burst into applause, it did not go unnoticed that somewhat odd reactions were emitted from   
a few of them... No one would understand for quite some time why several people at the Gryffindor table burst into laughter,  
or why one Draco Malfoy chose that exact moment to slam his forehead upon the Slytherin table.   
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
The next chapter should be out soon... Please read and review, everyone!! ^_^  
Virtual hugs to anyone who goes about it constructively!  
  
-August Sere 


End file.
